wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fossa-Palooza
“'Fossa-Palooza'”, sometimes styled as “'Fossa Palooza'”, is the sixteenth episode of the third season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on July 22, 2015. Overall, it is the 82nd episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. In this episode, Chris is disappointed that he has not seen the fossa during his time on Madagascar, and has to leave Madagascar, along with the rest of the Wild Kratts, for Mother’s Day. However, he falls out of the garage hatch door, mid-flights and lands back on Madagascar, where he meets his first fossas. Donita Donata and her henchman, Dabio, also head to Madagascar, this time to collect lemurs to use as scarves for last-minute Mother’s Day shoppers. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers talk about how fossas can chase lemurs in the treetops. Afterwards, they ask their “What if?” question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. Chris refuses to leave Madagascar because he has not seen the fossa, but the Wild Kratts need to leave because they have to get ready for Mother’s Day. Chris finally caves in when Martin mentions that they have to go or else their mom will not be proud. They enter the Tortuga and take off. A disappointed Chris goes down to the garage to organize some gear. But in the main room, Martin accidentally sits on a switch, causing the garage hatch door to open and Chris to fly out of the Tortuga. Meanwhile, Donita Donata and Dabio overhear the Wild Kratts’ talking about Mother’s Day. She is inspired to create Mother’s Day fashions involving lemurs for last-minute shoppers. Chris lands on Madagascar. He decides to stick with a group of diademed sifakas while he awaits rescue, which comes his way after his fellow teammates realize that he is missing. To help his teammates spot him, Chris covers a tall tree with his parachute. He then spots his first fossas. He follows them through the tree tops as they hunt the sifakas. After landing on Madagascar, Donita Donata and Dabio locate a group of diademed sifaka. Donita fires pose beam lasers at a few, freezing them in suspended animation. Martin finds Chris’s parachute and lands on the forest near Donita and Dabio. A fossa then runs past him. He follows the fossa and finds Chris and the fossa’s cub. After mentioning what he saw Donita doing, Martin tells Aviva to make Fossa Creature Power Suits. Jimmy teleports the discs to the Kratt brothers, who activate their Creature Power Suits. They find Donita and release the lemurs she and Dabio have captured. Donita admits defeat before leaving Madagascar. At the end, Chris and Martin skydive down from the Tortuga to their mom’s home. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers are watching a sleeping, female fossa. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying “Keep on creature adventuring, we’ll see you on the crature trail!” Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Donita Donata *Dabio *Mom Kratt Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. * Diademed Sifaka (adults and baby) * Madagascar Hissing Cockroach * Fossa (adults and cub) * Parson's Chameleon * Lowland Streaked Tenrec (adult) (called Tenrec) Mentioned * Amazon cockroach Live Action Note: Live action and mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Verreaux's sifaka (called Sifaka) * Red-fronted lemur (called Red-fronted brown lemur) * Northern sportive lemur (called Sportive lemur) * Ring-tailed lemur * Greater bamboo lemur * Wolf ** Eastern wolf (called Wolf) * Coyote ** Plains coyote (called Coyote) * African wild dog * Cougar * Lion * Jaguar * Pygmy mouse lemur * Blue-legged chameleon (called Chameleon) * Madagascar bright-eyed frog * Lesser hedgehog tenrec (called Tenrec) * O'Shaughnessy's chameleon * Banded mongoose (called Mongoose) = Trivia *This is the first Wild Kratts holiday special. *This is the only appearance of Mom Kratt. *Martin hasn’t named any animal in this episode. Gallery Crew Pulling Chris.png|From left to right: Chris is pulled by Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy. Crew Pile 2.png|Chris (not visible) has just fooled the other Wild Kratts members by taking one boot off. Crew and Sad Chris.png|Chris is sad because he would never see fossas in his life. Koki and Jimmy 4.png|Koki and Jimmy beside one of the Tortuga’s legs I.png|Mom Kratt is phoning Chris and Martin on the Tortuga! Fossa Palooza Kratt's mother.png|Martin is talking to his mother who is visible on the Large Screen; this is the only appearance of her. Mama Kratt Calling.png|Mom Kratt is glad to see her son Martin. Koki and Jimmy with Mother's Day Gifts.png|Koki and Jimmy with Mother’s Day gifts Chris being Blown out.png|Martin has just accidentially opened the garage hatch door, so Chris is being blown out. Chris is always Prepared.png|Chris is always prepared: he is having a parachute. Donita Lemur Sketch.png|Donita’s sketch for lemur scarfs Chris trying to Run.png|Chris is trying to run, but the parachute is keeping him because it has just covered a tree. Chris and Lemurs.png|Chris and two diademed sifakas Crew Upset.png|Jimmy, Aviva and Koki are upset. Chris and Lemur.png|A sifaka is eating a fruit, but Chris isn’t allowed to eat it because some fruits cause stomachache. Chris Calling for Help.png|Chris is calling for help. Baby Lemur on Chris's Head.png|A baby sifaka is sitting on Chris’ head (accuratier: hair). Chris and Fossa.png|Chris and a fossa Tree About to Break.png|The tree branch is about to break, so Chris is threatened to fall down. Chris and Fossas.png|Chris and two fossas Chris and Fossa 2.png|Chris and another fossa Dabio Falls on Donita's Chair.png|Dabio is lying on Donita’s hovering chair. Martin and Lemur.png|Martin and a sifaka Martin and Hissing Cockroach.png|Martin is watching a hissing cockroach. Fossa Cub.png|A fossa cub in front of its den Dizzy Chris 3.png|Chris is dizzy because the fossa cub has just stolen his granola bar unknowingly. Bros and Fossas.png|Chris and Martin (reunited), together with the adult fossa and the fossa cub Fossa Cub on Chris's Head.png|The fossa cub is on Chris’ head. Fossa Cub on Martin's Face.png|The fossa cub is on Martin’s face, blocking his view. Chris and Fossa Cub Fighting over Discd.png|Chris is approximately saying “I need the Fossa Power Disc, so please let me take it.” Fossa Bros.png|Chris and Martin in Fossa Power Fossa Chris Catching up to Donita.png|Chris is catching up to Donita … Fossa Martin.png|… while Martin is supporting him. Fossa Bros and Fossa.png|Chris and Martin in Fossa Power, together with a real fossa Crew with Parachute Backpacks.png|Chris and Martin are ready to parachute down. The Kratt Bros's Neighborhood.png|Oblique aerial view of Mom Kratt’s suburb: Chris and Martin are parachuting down. On the left there’s a soccer field. References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes set in Africa Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes on home video